Time Well Spent
by Obsessive Phases
Summary: "Stop wasting my time, Malfoy." "I'm doing no such thing. I thought you were enjoying my company," he said innocently. "In your dreams!" Baylyn said, annoyed. "You are most definitely in my dreams," Malfoy winked flirtatiously. Draco/OC HBP
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Be warned that this is my first story and it might be a little different from the original HBP. I'm not going to follow the order and stuff but it will have the same gist. Don't send me flame- I did warn you ahead of time!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I, a mere peasant, do not have the money to own such great things as Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or is the food trolley taking forever this year?" Sixteen year-old Baylyn Denning wondered out loud as she chewed on her nails. She hadn't gotten a good night's rest the night before due to the nerves she had for the first day back at school, thus resulting in her skipping breakfast that morning. She felt her stomach growl loudly and her arm automatically went to cover it, as if it would stop it from making more sounds.<p>

"Do you want me to go fetch it?" Mandy Brocklehurst offered, looking concerned for her fellow Ravenclaw.

Baylyn shook her head no, not wanting to wreck the fun. The group of girls continued talking and Baylyn half-heartedly participated in the conversation, still waiting for the trolley. Just as it came to a stop at their door, the wretched Draco Malfoy exited his compartment and marched down the aisle to the trolley.

"Is it just me or are you especially slow this year?" Draco Malfoy spat at the Trolley Lady. Baylyn stood at the entrance of her compartment, feeling a tinge of guilt for having said almost the same thing as Malfoy.

"Oh, dear! My apologies. Mr. Potter and his friends were having a hard time making a decision."

"You should have just left them," Malfoy scoffed and continued, "Hurry up. Come to our compartment already." He walked back down the aisle to his compartment, expecting the Trolley Lady to follow. When he didn't hear the squeak of the trolley's wheels behind him, Malfoy turned back. The Trolley Lady was instead speaking nonsense to an unfamiliar Ravenclaw. "And what do you think you're doing?" Malfoy said as he reached the trolley once more.

"I'm picking out something to eat. And you?" Baylyn replied sourly, raising an eyebrow. She knew all too well who this pale skinned, nearly-white haired boy was. Always attracting attention, she knew this inconsiderate prat was Draco Malfoy. The two had never talked nor have they become associated with one another until that very moment. The two of them weren't so happy to be doing so, either.

"What you should be doing is going on a diet, fat-ass," he smirked as he eyed her up and down.

Angry, Baylyn pulled her wand out and pointed it at Draco. "Take it back."

"As if you'd actually use that on me. What you should take is your stupid beans and be on your way," he countered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Mandy cut in.

"Don't tell me wh-"Mandy shut the glass door and pulled down the blinds, stopping him mid-sentence.

Baylyn sat down, thankful to her friend. "God, I thought he'd never shut up. I owe you!"

"You owe me, huh? Give me some of that," Mandy smiled mischievously, extending her hand out for some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

The students finally arrived at the Hogwarts castle and Baylyn felt herself getting sleepier by the minute. It took all her effort to stay awake during dinner. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy glared angrily at the back of the Ravenclaw's head. Turning to his friend Blaise, he asked, "Hey, who's that girl right there?"

"Bunny Denning." Blaise, after a moment's search, answered.

Malfoy laughed, "What kind of a stupid name is Bunny?"

Blaise shrugged, not interested. "It's a pet name. No one really knows her real name. Why do you care?"

This sparked Malfoy's interest. "She dared to challenge me at the train earlier," he said, as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Stupid, she is. Do you plan to get revenge?"

"Of course I plan to! I am a Malfoy after all."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **An unoriginal start. I'm not sure what I plan to do with this story just yet but I have some ideas already. I promise it'll get more interesting and longer (this one's a maybe) after this! Review if it isn't too hard to do so, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Baylyn sat with her friends at the Ravenclaw table. She felt like she was in a better mood than she was yesterday. Her friends were still catching up on summer's events since some of them didn't sit in the same compartment the day before. Cho Chang spoke of her time in Paris that summer and everyone nodded their heads in interest, admiring every word that came out of her mouth. The worst of them all was Baylyn's close friend, Michael Corner, who had a "secret" crush on Cho Chang.<p>

"Hey, Bunny. Why is that Malfoy boy looking at you?" Florence Kingston interrupted, just as Cho was getting into specific details of their meals at the hotel.

Baylyn stiffened, her eyes growing wide. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, caught off guard.

"He's staring at you. He has been for a while, actually. It's kind of getting creepy."

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Michael asked Baylyn, concerned for his friend.

"No, don't. He's just trying to irk me," Baylyn said, shrugging it off. She couldn't help but to feel suddenly paranoid. For the last five years Draco Malfoy had paid no attention to her but now he was suddenly caught staring at her? Something was off and Baylyn could sense it.

Draco laughed as he saw the Ravenclaws eye him suspiciously. "Idiots. Look at them; I've got them shaking in their boots"

His group of friends cackled and mimicked the look on the Ravenclaws' faces.

Breakfast ended and the students scurried off to their first class of the day. Baylyn and the Ravenclaws had Charms along with the Gryffindors. Lunch arrived later in the day and as Baylyn entered the cafeteria, she felt eyes boring into her head. Her eyes easily found Malfoy with the help of his platinum blond hair, smirking at her from across the room. She felt her face turn warmer and she ducked her head, going straight to her group of friends. Mid-way through her plate, a shadow cast over her. Looking at her friends' faces, she knew that whoever it was wasn't welcome there.

"Can I help you?" Baylyn asked rudely.

"Actually, you can. How about you move your fat ass? I can't quite see anything with your humongous body blocking my line of sight," he said, that same smirk still on his face.

Sighing, Baylyn stood up from her seat and faced Draco. "Came all this way to talk about my body? Oh, Malfoy. You really are a sweetheart aren't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself, Denning," he scowled.

"Took the time to research my name? Before I lead you on any further, just know that I don't date obsessed stalkers."

"Look who's talking. You knew my name before I even told you." He countered, his blood boiling.

"Don't flatter _your_self. I wish you and your family didn't exist at all so I didn't have to hear your name everywhere. Everyone knows who your family is and what they do. Everyone knows what your father did at the Ministry," Baylyn said, her voice full of hatred. "You must feel quite lonely now that you don't have anyone to go crying off to."

Malfoy's face turned beetroot red and without another word, he marched out of the Great Hall. Baylyn sat back down to a table of cheering friends. Her paranoia was gone, only to be replaced with guilt. She knew she must have hit a nerve with what she had said. Even worst, she knew that it would and said it anyway. Groaning internally, she knew she would have to apologize to him.

Draco stomped down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, annoyed with Bunny, himself, and the world. He didn't know the girl and even she hated his whole existence. All his family's Death Eater involvement has caused is humiliation to him. As much as his mother told him to be proud, all he felt was loneliness, anger, and embarrassment. He had wanted to get to know the girl with the unknown name, the girl he had never seen until the day at the train. But he blew it because of his fat mouth. Even without his rotten attitude, she would have hated him either way because of his parents. Knowing this, he felt truly ashamed of himself for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Thanks for the reviews! So this chapter didn't have much going on either. Next one (most likely) will be when things pick up. I'll try to make it longer but I'm a lazy cow, I only wrote this one fast (which is why it sucks in my eyes) because my reviewers were nice. I'll probably rewrite this later. Anyway, leave a review if you want to :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I cry every night because I know that I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to come join us for lunch?" Michael asked Baylyn, who stayed in the same spot in front of the Great Hall.<p>

"I'll be there in a second. I'm waiting for someone," she told him, making sure not to mention Draco Malfoy's name.

Shrugging, Michael went inside the Great Hall with no further questions. Other students filed in for lunch, none of which were Draco Malfoy. Baylyn grew more and more impatient, still waiting for the boy after five minutes had passed. Just as she was about to give up and go inside, Draco Malfoy walked up the stairs with a rather cold expression on his face. He was lost in thought, his usual crowd nowhere to be seen. Baylyn waited for him to notice her presence. Instead, he walked right past her.

"Hey!" she yelled, trying to get his attention.

He turned, flustered. When his eyes landed on Baylyn, his expression instantly turned into a glare. He had gotten over her comments from the day before, deciding that its affects on him were just his hormones. His usual self came back shortly after he had made that realization. Now he simply felt foolish for caring so much about what the girl thought. "What the hell do you want?"

Baylyn felt her heart beat quicken. Although she may look like it, confrontations were not her thing. "Can we be civil for one second?" she asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. Can you?" he challenged. She narrowed her eyes, not wanting to play any games. He raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine."

"I just…" Baylyn paused, unsure of what else to say. He looked at her impatiently. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

He cocked an eyebrow, growing suspicious. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, of course not!"

"Just goes to show why we Slytherins are the best house. We'd never be caught dead apologizing to the likes of you," he spat.

Baylyn rolled her eyes. "You're really good at being civil. Another trait of being a Slytherin, correct?" she said with her signature sarcasm.

"Shut up, mudblood," he sneered.

"I'm not a mudblood. On the other hand you are a bloody idiot."

"You really need to learn your place!" Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her face.

Baylyn stepped back, her being the one to raise her hands in surrender this time. "I didn't wait out here for you to fight. I was trying to apologize and here you are, being a jerk once again."

He lowered the wand, his face still contorted into a glare.

"You have some serious trust issues," she said, finally giving up.

She walked around Draco and entered the Great Hall, leaving him alone. She had struck another nerve, only this time it was more endearing than annoying. Draco felt as if he were exposed every time the two talked. Recovering, he walked inside the Great Hall with his head held high.

Lunch ended and Baylyn stuffed her mouth with last minute food. She motioned for her friends to go on to Potions before she sped down the corridors to her dorm. She had forgotten her Potions textbook on her bed that morning. She barely made it in time for Potions. She quickly sat down in the seat that Mandy had saved for her, noticing that Draco had saved a seat for someone next to him.

Professor Slughorn started the lesson, giving the students instructions on how to make the potion. Behind her, Draco sat with his friends a couple of rows back. He threw a bewitched paper airplane at her head, hitting the corner of her eye. She quietly moaned in pain and picked up the plane from the ground. Turning around to find the culprit, Draco smirked at her and motioned for her to open the piece of paper. Reluctantly, she opened the note.

_Meet me on the fourth floor, South corridor at 8._

Mandy eyed the note in her best friend's hand. Baylyn slid the note to her friend, making sure Draco couldn't see.

"Who's it from?" Mandy whispered.

"Malfoy," Baylyn whispered back, rolling her eyes. He was officially an idiot for thinking she would actually meet up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Thanks to yuuram2fangirl for reviewing the last two chapters. To answer your question, Draco doesn't like her necessarily. Mostly just curious and wants to get to know her.

Wrote this at 1 am in the morning, so please excuse any mistakes I may have made. The last chapter sucked so I posted again to make up for it (also because I'm going swimming and won't have time to update). /Sigh. They'll be fighting for a while. I swear it'll get more interesting (as I've said before) every chapter! Also, I will often write in Third Person POV in Baylyn's perspective unless something uber important goes on with Draco. I just feel more comfortable doing it that way since I can relate to Baylyn. Lastly, the summary I had will most likely change. Review if you want to!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, in case you really needed a reminder.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy waited in the shadows for Baylyn. It had already been fifteen minutes and she still hadn't showed up. He heard footsteps in the next corridor, the familiar clack of Filch's boots. He had gone by once already. After another five minutes, Draco gave up and emerged from the shadows, angrily making his way to the Ravenclaw tower.<p>

Baylyn sat on the couch in the common room, juggling homework and gossip with Mandy. Draco Malfoy was the last thing on her mind.

"Are you serious? Is this the same Jeremy Bennett we're talking about?" Baylyn asked, shocked with her friend's new crush.

"Yes," Mandy replied indignantly, "He may not be at the top of Hogwart's handsome list, but he is just right for me."

"And what started all this infatuation?" Baylyn asked, laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Mandy said, although she laughed as well, "If you really must know, he struck up a conversation during your absence in Potions. He has the same sense of humor as me! He too noticed the awkward shape Slughorn's mouth makes when he speaks."

Baylyn rolled her eyes, "You two should get married immediately!"

"Shut up," Mandy muttered, blushing.

The two continued with their homework before being interrupted by a loud bang. They jumped at the sound and turned to look at the entrance where a fuming Cho Chang stood.

"What's wrong?" Baylyn asked, sweeping her brown hair away from her face.

"Malfoy is what's wrong."

"What'd the git do now?" Baylyn said, her voice creeping with impatience.

"He's outside. I was trying to get in here in one piece but he kept trying to get inside too. Anyone know what's up his?" Cho said.

Mandy nudged and 'tsked' Baylyn as Cho ascended up the stairs.

Groaning, Baylyn removed her work from her lap and walked outside. Upon opening the door, she saw Draco jump at the chance to get inside. When he saw that it was Baylyn, his expression instantly turned cold.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry but according to my agenda, I've got no appointments scheduled for tonight." Baylyn said, walking to the wall where Draco stood and crossing her arms.

"You were supposed to meet me at eight. Where the hell were you?" he practically yelled.

"I was where I was supposed to be: in the Ravenclaw tower, obviously. Geez Malfoy, didn't we already talk about your stalking?"

He opened his mouth for a comeback but decided against it. Instead, he sighed. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Well that's the first! It seems to me you did come for that. After all, you were practically harassing Cho to let you inside."

"Damn it. You- I'm trying to say sorry and you're making it harder than it should be."

"Wow. Oh how the tables have turned!"

"You got that right. You're not that bad at being the mean one. Slytherin would have worked well for you."

"Thanks. I think," Baylyn said, confused. "So is that it? All you've got to say?"

Draco took a second to think about it. "Yes. That sums it all up."

"You think so? I think not. Let me help you out…what exactly are you sorry for?" Baylyn was enjoying this.

Draco knew he should have saw that coming. Sounding as if he were in pain, Draco said, "I'm sorry for being a bloody idiot to you earlier today."

"I sort of forgive you," Baylyn smiled. Shaking her head she said, "Now, why exactly are you apologizing?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you _do_ know."

"Because you're right! I do have trust issues! I feel horrible for it!" Draco snapped.

"Calm down," Baylyn laughed, "I forgive you. You have some anger management issues too. Am I correct on that one as well? Must be a Slytherin trait. Let's see…trust issues, anger management, innabilty to be civil. Fits you well, I suppose!" Baylyn teased.

"Which is why I think you definitely belong in Slytherin as well, Bunny. If that is your real name," he smirked, "We all know it isn't. So, care to _trust_ me and tell me what your name truly is?"

"I don't _care_ at all," Baylyn scoffed, "you'll have to work for that kind of trust."

"I accept the challenge. Expect to see me around more often," he said, "But I'm sure you already did. That was your plan anyway, to trick me into spending more time with you."

"Stop wasting anymore of my time, Malfoy."

"I'm doing no such thing. I thought you were enjoying my company," he said innocently.

"In your dreams!" Baylyn said, annoyed.

"You are most definitely in my dreams," Malfoy winked flirtatiously.

"That. Is. Disgusting."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell anyone that I said that. Including the apology," he said threateningly.

"That sounds like you have faith in me not to tell," Baylyn teased. "Since you trust me, no matter how little it is, I'll actually put some effort into not telling anyone." She stuck up her pinky finger for him to take.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's a pinky promise…"

"Muggle traditions? If we're going to be friends you might as well learn to act like a real witch." And with that, Draco walked away. He mentally lectured himself for flirting with the blood traitor. He then lectured himself for calling her a blood traitor. But besides that, he felt accomplished. That was the longest conversation the two had ever had and he had enjoyed it. Not that he would tell anyone that or anything...

Walking back to the common room, Baylyn found herself in an internal battle between emotions. She wanted to be mad because Draco had showed up with his cocky attitude and left her with that same thing. Yet, she couldn't help but to smile, knowing that this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Some Draco/Baylyn action going on in this chapter. I wanted to develop their relationship further. It ended up being a little cheesy, though... This one was longer than the others so hopefully that made up for the cheese (ignore the fact that it was mostly dialogue in this chapter:3).

Reviews are welcome :) If you do choose to review, what do you think of Baylyn? I'm trying my best to not make her a Mary-Sue but I feel like she's at risk of it D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that I don't own Harry Potter? Well, now you know.

* * *

><p>Baylyn entered the Great Hall for breakfast, scanning the room for Draco. He already had his eyes on her and upon seeing this, she smiled and nodded at him. He nodded back. A silent agreement was made between the two: they weren't to associate with one another with their friends around to avoid criticism. Baylyn sat with her friends and piled her plate with food.<p>

"Malfoy Is staring _again_," Michael observed, nudging Baylyn.

"Did something happen last night when you talked to him?" Mandy inquired, whispering.

Baylyn shrugged. "Nothing exciting. I only told him to stop loitering outside the door. It's Malfoy so can we please stop wasting our breath on him?"

"Fine," her two friends said, almost in unison.

"You really need to stay away from him, Bunny," Mandy warned her friend, looking at her with concern.

"What's with you two? I only talked to him, like, four times!"

"Which is what worries me. You two didn't talk at all and suddenly you spoke to him at least once a day? You best be careful. For all you know you-know-who sent him to lure you in as sacrifice or something."

"Oh my!" Baylyn said, feigning alarm.

Michael stuck his tongue out at her.

The group of friends continued with their chatter, forgetting about Draco Malfoy momentarily. Across the room, Draco stared at Baylyn sitting with a dark haired girl and boy, jealousy oozing out of him. How he wished she was a Slytherin. That way he could be around her at anytime of the day without raising suspicion or being criticized.

"Hey, look. I think Malfoy's face finally froze into a sneer," Blaise pointed out, causing everyone around him to laugh. Draco turned his glare on him.

"You're still obsessing with Denning? Malfoy, my man, what did she ever do to you?" Blaise laughed, completely oblivious to Draco's relationship, or lack thereof, with the girl. Not that Draco would have told Blaise that he craved Bunny's friendship. If he did, he might as well claim to be a muggle.

"That's none of your bloody business," Draco muttered, intentionally avoiding eye contact.

"Don't tell me you _like_ her," Blaise whispered, suddenly serious. Draco didn't answer. "Try not to get too caught up in your little fairytale, Malfoy. Your mission is coming any day now. All she'll be is a liability."

"I'm quite aware of what I'm doing, Zabini," Draco spat, annoyed. He got up and followed the crowd of students leaving the Great Hall.

Baylyn saw a flash of white in her peripheral vision and followed it to find Draco pushing people out of his way. She waited until he passed through the threshold before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked her, confused. He wondered why she was in such a hurry all of a sudden.

"I just remembered I forgot my Charms essay. I'll catch up with you two later!" she called to them, practically running down the aisle.

At the Slytherin table, Blaise shook his head in disgust at the sight of Baylyn's desperate attempt to catch up with Malfoy.

Once she was out of ear shot, Michael said, "She sure is forgetting her stuff a lot lately."

"The first time was the truth. This time it's just an excuse. She ran off to catch up with Malfoy," Mandy said, her expression businesslike.

"How do you know?"

"I see what she sees! I was sitting right next to her!" she scolded him. "He was running out of here like a madman, pushing people and all."

"What do you think is going on between those two?" Michael asked, his concern for Baylyn rising.

"I have no idea. She better confess to us soon or else I'll be forced to take action," Mandy declared.

Baylyn barreled down the hallway, Draco's almost-white head of hair easily seen from her point of view. "Draco!" she called, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to attract attention.

He turned around, a glare still firmly placed on his face. His expression relaxed a little when he saw who it was. "What?" he asked coldly.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to hang out today…? After classes," she asked, a glimmer of hope in her light brown eyes.

He stared at her for a few seconds, debating his options. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Posted this up since it's not that exciting; there wasn't much Draco/Baylyn action in this chapter but that's because other characters need some lovin' too. Next chapter will be full of Draco/Baylyn so not to worry. A special thanks to **_yuuram2fangirl_** and _**ZoomyStripes**_ for reviewing and the others who favorited/added my story to their alerts! Reviews are appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own any of the (_beautiful_) things she does.

* * *

><p>Baylyn sat in class, trying her best to concentrate on Snape's lesson of the day. Usually she was excited to be in DADA, regardless of the teacher, but she couldn't help but feel anxious. Draco kept occupying her mind. She felt bad about meeting with him behind her friends' backs but she also couldn't help it. So far, Draco had turned out to be different than what she had expected. She was curious to find out more about him. Not to mention, being friends with one of the best looking Slytherins gave her a sort of pride, even though no one would know about their friendship.<p>

"Ms. Denning. Care to share your thoughts with the class?" Snape leered.

"No, sir," she said quickly, scribbling random words onto her scroll. He walked past her and moved on to harass another student.

"What's wrong?" Mandy whispered to Baylyn. She knew exactly was wrong but wanted to test her friend's loyalty to her.

"Nothing. I'm just having a hard time answering the questions," she lied easily. It was partly true, though. Baylyn had spent most of class daydreaming so she had no clue what the answers were.

Inside her head, Mandy felt betrayed. She knew she would have to take action soon before Baylyn got in too deep. Class ended and Baylyn haphazardly shoved all her belongings into her bag. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Mandy asked her, trying to keep her voice normal.

"I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall," Baylyn answered, already walking towards the door.

"What for?"

"I have no clue. She just told me it's urgent. I'll see you later tonight?" Baylyn said, already at the threshold.

"Sure," Mandy said, disappointed. Sighing, she slowly packed her stuff as she contemplated what to do.

Baylyn met up with Draco on the shore of the Black Lake. The day was especially chilly, resulting in the lack of students hanging around. He stood in front of a tree, his figure not easily seen from the other side of it. His face was contorted into a sad frown as he stared at the dark water of the lake.

"Hey," Baylyn said, trying not to scare him. The wind picked up, making her shiver. It didn't help to soothe her nerves. She felt like she was committing a crime. He nodded, his face still in the same expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he stated simply, his thoughts still lingering on Blaise's words from earlier. He hated to admit it, but Blaise was right. Draco was only distracting himself and there would come a time when he would have to face reality. Draco and Baylyn were just starting to be friends and already he dreaded the day he would have to leave her behind.

"Right. I forgot. We don't trust each other," Baylyn said, rolling her eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked as she sat down on the grass. He followed suit.

"I desperately needed to know how you manage to style your hair so perfectly every day," Baylyn said, pretending to be in awe.

He bit on his lip, trying to fight the smile that was about to appear. "If you really must know, the Malfoy's are blessed with great genes."

"You are hilarious," Baylyn said in a monotone voice.

"Complimenting me now? It seems to me that someone's trying to win my love," Draco teased, causing Baylyn to laugh. The two sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours.

Draco broke the silence first. "Sorry about last night." Baylyn stayed silent. "About the whole muggle traditions thing. I was just trying to be tough."

"You didn't fool anyone," Baylyn smirked.

"I'm being serious," Draco said, exasperated.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry for being so immature, blah blah blah…" Baylyn drawled.

"You only make things fair. I'm probably ten times more annoying."

"More like three thousand one hundred forty eight more times annoying," Baylyn teased, nudging his arm with hers. "You're so…bipolar."

"I have emotions, that's all," he said defensively.

"I'm guessing that's another thing to add to the list of things I shouldn't share about Draco Malfoy?"

"Everything that comes out of my mouth isn't to be shared," he said, suddenly threatening.

"I promise," Baylyn said, actually being serious. "There you are, being bipolar again. First you're being silly, then defensive, and then threatening me."

"You'll have to get used to it," he said, this time nudging her. They fell into another comfortable silence, this time shorter, before Baylyn broke it.

"Seriously speaking, what got you all upset?" she asked quietly.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I'm curious. I mean, isn't that the same reason you suddenly want to get to know me? Your curiosity got the best of you...?"

Draco mentally winced. She was right about that, as she is with most other things. He nodded and remained silent, debating whether he should tell her. He felt the pressure to do so; he thought that if he did, it'd make him feel relieved. But then again, it seemed stupid to tell a girl he hardly knows the most important details of his life; that he was to become a Death Eater and in a few months' time she wouldn't matter at all to him.

"You don't have to tell me. Take your time," she said, shrugging. He nodded, the side of his mouth lifting up in a sort of smile. She stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait."

She looked down at him expectantly, her stomach doing flips.

"Do you want to meet here again? Tomorrow," he asked her, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Baylyn laughed quietly, remembering how she had asked him in that same way earlier in the day. It was like Draco and her evened each other out. If one of them is apologizing, one of them is angry. If one of them is serious, the other is being immature. If one of them is leaving, the other wants them to come or stay. It was his turn to want her.

She nodded. "By the way, my name is Baylyn." And with that, she walked away, her stomach continuing to do its flips. She felt shocked that she had revealed her name to him, but also proud that she can honestly say she trusts Draco.

Draco looked down at his hands, his eyes wide. Did that mean she trusted him? It seemed so. Happiness flooded through him as he realized this. He felt accomplished with himself. But he also felt horrible. He was getting emotionally attached to his new found friend. Could she still trust him when she finds out that he's to become a Death Eater?

* * *

><p><strong>an: **As you can see, Draco is starting to get into his whole sad, brooding state like he is in the movies. Not much to say for this chapter since it was simple and it's one of my favorites :P If you're curious as to how I'm progressing with each chapter, check my profile; I have status update there everyday. Anyway, thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! :)


End file.
